1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capturing an aquatic animal such as a fish. The device is particularly useful for ensnaring the tail or the body of a fish. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which places a rope around the body or tail of any fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Once a fish is caught and brought alongside a boat or dock, the fish must be secured so that it can be brought on board. The conventional method of securing and landing a fish is to use a gaff which punctures and embeds itself in the fish so that the fish can be lifted out of the water by means of the gaff. Although the gaff can assist in lifting the fish out of the water, it causes substantial damage to the fish body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,156 discloses a device for retrieving a fish hooked to a fishing line comprising : a gripping mechanism for gripping the fish, a guide mechanism connected to the gripping mechanism for guiding the device along the line, and a retrieval mechanism operatively connected to the gripping mechanism for retrieving the device and the fish. More specifically, the invention relates to a tethered device which slides down a length of fishing line to engage, ensnare, and raise to boat level a fish which has been caught. This object of this patent resides in overcoming the problem of raising a dead or dying fish from within the water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,057 and 5,058,306 disclose a fish roping device comprising a U-shaped spring member with two arms and a rigid handle connected to the base section of the U-shaped spring member. Two arcuate members are connected together at one end by a hinge and are further attached, near the hinged ends, to the outer arms of the U-shaped spring member. The arcuate members are attached to the spring member so as to be movable between an open and a closed position. In the open position, the two arcuate members form an approximately U-shape. When a blow is directed against the hinge connecting the arcuate members, the arms of the U-shaped spring member return to a less tensioned position and cause the arcuate members to pivot together to form a closed, roughly circular configuration. The ends of the arcuate members are provided with a ring and a hook. A rope is fastened at one end to the hook. When the arcuate members are in the open position, the rope forms a triangle. When the operator desires to rope the tail end of the fish, he strikes the tail end of the fish with the device in the area of the hinge between the arcuate members. This method invariably causes sustained damage or trauma to the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,986 disclose a device for holding and manipulating an end loop of a boat line at an extended distance from the user, especially for positioning the loop over a cleat or the top of a piling to dock a boat. The device attaches to a long pole such as a boat hook. The device may be adapted for applying a tail rope to a large fish, or an animal that might be dangerous to handle at close quarters. When the device is employed to apply a snare such as a tail rope on a fish, the loop is formed with a sliding knot that can be pulled up snug after fitting it over the tail.
In view of the above, it is reasonable to assume that prior art attempts at capturing fish with minimum damage or trauma have been unsuccessful.